


You've Been A Naughty Boy

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry punishes Dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been A Naughty Boy

Dino was caught and thrown over his couch as he entered his apartment. His lover made certain to pin his hands under him before stripping off his pants and restraining his cock.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, mate,” Terry whispered in Dino’s ear.

“Says who?” Dino asked trying to hide the shiver Terry’s warm breath on his neck had caused.

Terry didn’t answer, but instead removed his black leather belt from his jeans.

“Oh, fuck,” Dino moaned as he heard the belt snap behind him.

“Later,” Terry growled.

“Promise?”

“Yes.” Terry delivered the first blow drawing a hiss of pleasure from the redhead.


End file.
